overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tabula Smaragdina/@comment-91.141.3.212-20150821015216/@comment-24409121-20150822033604
I can conceed that she is level 90-99 as that is in the books. But most likely not 100 as the author would have just said so. On your first quote, you are completely incorrect. Her power didn't have to be anything. They only all sprung into action because they were spooked. Just as someone who jumps up from behind you and makes you scream out in fear, this was the same reflexive action. This would be because of the insane amount of detail that Tabula puts into his work, making everything more vivid. Remember, Nigredo is an NPC specialized in locating/detection magic. She is not a combat designed NPC. You're just jumping to random conclusions. On the second quote, a strong personalily and hard to associate with are hardly ground for saying selfish. The strong personallity derives from his passion for lore and the intricate details. I know how that is as I go on and on at times about the same things (except horror, I'm not good with that....). I could go on about various mythologies, technical details on how things work, series of various novels, figures, movies, series.... and so on. That is often what someone means by a strong personallity. On the seond part of that, saying that he is hard to associate with, that is easily because of the specific passions that he has. Horror and the Gap Moe that he adores on a level of fanatisism would make it hard to associate with to anyone who doesn't have the same passions. Like with his love of lore and details, for those not interested, it can be hard for those people to deal with that type of person (something I know all to well about). Again, nothing in either of the quotes show anything about one being selfish. Also again, as EVERY MEMBER of the 41 was making at least one NPC, they would have known that Tabula was making a new NPC. Just no idea of the concept, type or anything else of the matter. Just that he was making one. A different way to translate the line you quoted could more be read as "A certain guild member said he finished creating a new NPC" In more essense giving the feeling that he wanted to show off something he had created, so the group present that was told (not necessarlly the entirety of the 41, but probably a group of 6-10 of them) and they happily went along, not suspecting it to be horror related. As far as their personalities. Nigredo is actually a decently caring and nice person. Only when she's first greeted does she do her horror shtick because of her setting. After that she is a normal older sister, and has concerns about her younger sisters. Nothing messed up there at all. Sure she looks scary, but she seemed quite normal and nice as a person. Albedo is also (other than regarding to Momonga) is quite normal. And then again, even regarding Momonga, she is a succubus who was originally set to be a "bitch" (Japanese slang for Nympho/Slut/or woman who uses lots of dirty/excessive language). Her gap moe personality is also something quite common in a lot of animes. Though with how deep her love is, it's bordering on Yandare levels (well might be past that point), but that would also be due to Momonga tampering with her setting at the end more than we know. Albedo also has the ability to calmly asses situations, organize and control all the NPC's of Nazarick. Is also set to know all manner of housewife duties like cleaning and sewing. So again, other than her extreem love for Momonga, she is also quite normal as well. Remember she is an Imp/Succubus among other things with the -500 evil setting (like many other's in Nazarick, this isn't only done by Tabula). On Rubedo, we know next to nill about here, so I'm not sure how you go about that as only Nigredo and Albedo's quick opinions are the only things mentioned and neither thing they said may have anything if anything to do with Rubedo's personality. So where is this "all bad apple" thing comming from? Or is it just your personal tastes that you are deciding as fact for everyone else, including the author? As nothing of that sort is really mentioned. Again, Albedo is the one we know the most of, and she's pretty much fine. Just in love to an extreem most people cannot understand. But nothing that makes her "a bad apple". - Kat